Nunnally vi Britannia
Nunnally Lamperouge (ナナリー・ランペルージ, Nanarī Ranperūji?) is a fictional character in the Sunrise anime series, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. She is Lelouch Lamperouge's wheelchair-bound younger sister. Her real name is Nunnally Vi Britannia (ナナリー・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Nanarī Vi Buritania?). Her seiyū is Kaori Nazuka. In the English dub, she is voiced by Rebecca Forstadt. While her role is limited in the anime series, a spin-off manga entitled Nightmare of Nunnally focuses on her, depicting what would have happened if Nunnally had received Geass instead of Lelouch. Character outline Nunnally was born Nunnally Vi Britannia, daughter of the Emperor of Britannia, Charles Di Britannia, and Marianne Vi Britannia. She was 87th in line of succession to the Britannia Throne. When her mother was assassinated, Nunnally was paralyzed by bullet wounds on her legs, and went blind due to psychological trauma of witnessing the brutal murder of her mother. Lelouch believes that she may be able to see again someday. After the confrontation between Lelouch and the Emperor of Britannia about the murder of their mother, both Lelouch and Nunnally were exiled to Japan as political prisoners. They then went on to live in Kururugi residence where she first met Suzaku Kururugi. After Britannia invades Japan, Lelouch hides their identity and changes their surname to Lamperouge. They then seek help from Marianne's old allies, the Ashford family, who kept their identity a secret and allowed the two siblings to live in a building on campus to accommodate her disabilities. Nunnally attends Ashford Academy's middle school and is friends with Lelouch's classmates, particularly Shirley Fenette. She is very kindhearted and calls the Elevens "Japanese people". Character history First season Nunnally's role in the first season is rather minor, serving as little more than motivation for Lelouch's goal of overthrowing the Britannian empire and creating a world where Nunnally can live in peace. She is kidnapped by V.V. near the end of the season, and Lelouch abandons the Black Knights in the middle of battle to save her. Not only is he unsuccessful in doing so, being captured by Suzaku en route, but his departure leaves his forces powerless against the well-coordinated Britannian forces, ending in their decisive defeat. Second season The second season reveals that everyone's memories of Nunnally have been erased, Lelouch's included. Everyone at Ashford Academy believes that Rolo Lamperouge is Lelouch's younger brother instead, and has been the entire time. After recovering his memory, Lelouch deduces that Nunnally is likely being held hostage by the Emperor, who would not hesitate to use his children to achieve his goals. As a result, Lelouch must try to maintain the masquerade that he has not regained his memories in order to protect her. Nunnally makes her first appearance as a reinstated Britannian princess and the new Viceroy of Area 11. She still remembers Lelouch, though she is unaware of his identity as Zero. Nunnally has vowed to continue her late sister Princess Euphemia's will by reinstating the Special Administrative Region in Japan, sharing her and Suzaku's belief that the world can be changed in gentle ways. After Kallen is captured and sent back to Area 11, Nunnally has her transferred to a better facility and gives her a dress to wear in lieu of an ordinary prisoner jumpsuit. They strike up a conversation about Lelouch, which Suzaku interrupts. He asks to speak with Kallen alone, specifically using her prisoner number rather than her name, which Nunnally notices. She also suspects that he is lying about Lelouch to protect her. During a meeting discussing the redevelopment of the ghettos, she confronts Miss Romeyer on the burdens it places on the Eleven population, able to tell from holding her hand that she is downplaying the problems it will cause. She insists that it be rewritten until it does not do so. During the second battle of Tokyo, Rolo and Sayoko are sent to retrieve Nunnally. Though Sayoko manages to commandeer the transport set to evacuate Nunnally, both are killed when they are caught in the blast radius of Nina's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb, fired unwillingly by Suzaku when his life is put in danger. Nightmare of Nunnally Nightmare of Nunnally features an alternate story to the Code Geass series with Nunnally as the protagonist. It is not connected with the canon of the television series. After the so-called "gas release" incident in the Shinjuku Ghetto, Nunnally arrives in the ruins seeking the missing Lelouch. A disembodied doll-like energy life-form, Magical Device Nemo (魔導器ネモ, madouki nemo?), appears before her and offers her a Geass contract. Nunnally accepts and gains the ability to see "lines of the future." Nemo assumes an appearance resembling an albino Nunnally upon contract finalization, and the two of them come to share a single mind. Nemo's personality remains distinct from Nunnally, and is said to be an expression of Nunnally's unconscious anger and hostility. Nunnally and Nemo find themselves "as one" aboard the mysteriously manifested Knightmare Frame Mark Nemo. Angered that Lelouch might have been killed or injured, they quickly destroy several enemy Sutherlands. In retaliation, Clovis La Britannia sends Jeremiah Gottwald, Villetta Nu, and a unit of Sutherlands to intercept the Mark Nemo. Using their now shared Geass, Nunnally and Nemo defeat the entire unit. Their attention turns to Clovis, but they decide at the last moment to spare him upon recalling Lelouch's wish for a peaceful world. Nunnally awakens in her normal body and her first response is to violently deny her participation the conflict she has just witnessed. Nemo suddenly appears before her, claiming to be "an alternate manifestation of the girl known as Nunnally." She states that as per their contract, she will now become Nunnally's knight and protector. Geass Nunnally's Geass contract gives her and Nemo gain the shared ability to read "the lines of the future", a skill functionally identical to precognition. A red, bird-like sigil lights up in Nemo's left eye when the ability is activated. When combined with their Knightmare Frame, the Mark Nemo, Nunnally and Nemo are unstoppable on the battlefield, since every move is known to them beforehand Category:Characters